Where We Left Off
by silentthrush
Summary: Post 6x22 - Nothing from Season 7 has come true. Ten years has passed since Elena was put under her sleeping curse, and her friends have finally found a way to bring her back, and save Bonnie. Trying to adjust to the things she's missed out on, and step back into her old life is easier said than done. Elena/Damon fluff in later chapters


Elena Gilbert felt consciousness seep back into her bones. Her chest grew and dropped steadily, and her long eyelashes flicked upwards. Trying to focus on what must be in front of her, she realized it must be dark. Slowly she moved her stiff, sore, joints, her hands reach up and feel the soft fabric in front of her face. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic she pressed upwards as the casket opened, and a wave of cool air filled her lungs.

Sitting up, she looked around and could finally realize where she was. The old Salvatore mausoleum. She gently shielded her eyes and held her aching head up as her eyes adjusted to the light. Glancing to the corner, the stained glass window lit up with the afternoon sun peering through.

She tried to move her aching legs but quickly realized she wasn't going to get too far. Pushing through the discomfort, she swung her legs over the casket sides and jumped out on to the floor. Her legs give way and her palms slam into the concrete.

Frustrated she turns around and sits down, finally noticing the envelope on the ground next to her. _It must have been on my lap."_ She thinks to herself. The envelope simply had "Elena" written on it... in Damon's handwriting.

"Elena, if you're reading this you're finally awake. Stay where you are, and I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. Damon"

 _"What year is it?"_ she wondered to herself as she regained her composure. Eyeing her coffin, it seemed untouched by time, as well has most of the mausoleum. " _Bonnie must have put a spell on everything."_ She concluded. Rubbing her palms together she faintly hears her voice being called in the distances. Moments later the door is pulled off its hinges.

barely registers anything as she sees him in the doorway. Their eyes catch and lock on as they mouth each other's names. They run for each other and crash together in a crushing embrace. "I missed you so much." Damon cries into her hair, gently stroking the back of her head. "I missed you too!" She breathes into him, and inhales his sweet familiar scent.

They break apart and Damon's warm hands hold her face. "Are you okay?" he says breathlessly. His piercing blue eyes gazing into hers. She barely nods through her smile but pushes forward to kiss him, which he fervently returns.

Out of breath, they embrace again and whisper sweet nothings to the other. After they are more content Elena breaks apart and faces him to finally ask the questions burning in her mind.

"Damon, how long has it been." She asks him, squeezing his hands in hers. She watches as Damon purses his lips. "10 years, Elena." He says cautiously. Watching for her reaction.

"What? No! What happened to Bonnie?" She gasps as unexpected tears fill her eyes.

"Elena, listen." Damon commands gently as he tilts her chin to make eye contact. "Bonnie is fine, everyone is fine. We figured it out, you just have to let me explain."

Elena breaths a sigh of confused relief, but suddenly feels her legs give out from under her. Damon quickly reacts, grabbing her and holding her upright. "Woah there," he says and steadies her. "Why don't we get out of here." He says as he sweeps her up into his arms. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she wearily agrees, and loops her arms around his neck, burying her face into his warm chest.

Her eyes flutter open again. This time waking up with the familiar scent of Damon all around. Laying by herself in his giant four post bed she scans his room and is pleasantly surprised to find that in the last ten years, very few changes have taken place.

Pushing herself to sit upwards she cautiously stretches her sore muscles. "Hey there, sleepyhead." Damon's voice echoes from where he stands propped up in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

Elena giggles at the sight of him and pats to the empty bed next to her. "Well what are you still doing standing there?" She laughs and he speeds over to her gently pressing his face into hers. They both eagerly deepen the kiss as their hands explore each other's bodies before they are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Damon reluctantly breaks away and rolls his eyes as Elena turns to see the rest of her visitors

Stephan, and Caroline stand in the doorway, eagerly watching Elena. "I thought I told you guys to wait and give her some time. Not just follow me in here." Damon says, obviously irritated with his brother.

"So? We want to see her just as much as you!" Caroline says shrugging him off. Elena laughs and holds her arms out to her friend "We missed you so much!" She says as she comes over to Elena for a hug. "I missed you guys too." Elena says,

Running her fingers through her long brown hair Elena scans everyone's faces and gives a wry smile. "So what did I miss?"


End file.
